The trip
by alkystar
Summary: They finnaly say how they feel and go on a trip. BLANKET DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN
1. Default Chapter

The trip

This is my first fic I have ever written notice the differences

* * *

Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Inuyasha put me down. I want to go through the well. 

Kagome stay here!

No! I have to go through what about school?

What about it!

I have to go back! I am 18 years old Inuyasha I get to make that choice.

I want you to stay here with me. Don't you want to stay here with me?

Yeah the best times I have had were with you and the others. I mean I love you… and did I just say what I think I just say?

Yea I think so, Inuyasha said with a blush.

Well if you go I'm going too.

O.k.

But did you really mean what you just said back there?

Yeah. Why?

Be..Because…I…I love you too.

Then Inuyasha bent down and kissed her when they pulled apart they both blushed the darkest shade of red it matched Inuyasha's Haroi. They walked to the well hand in hand.

Not knowing that they had a little audience by the name of shippo.

Hey Miroku, Sango guess what I just saw!

What shippo?

I saw (**giggle, giggle)** KISS!!

They both had shocked expressions on their faces.

Never would have seen that coming.

* * *

Well I'm back review please.

Review. Just thought I'd throw that in there.

Well JA NE fightingcow 101


	2. ch2

Trip 2

When Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the well house, hand in hand, Kagome's grandfather came out and pummeled Inuyasha with ofudas and chants.

Oi! Knock it off jiji!

Gramps get that stuff of Inuyasha.

Miss Higarushi came out to see what the noise was about.

When Kagome saw her she screamed. "MAMA!!" then they hugged.

Kagome heard a familiar voice say, HEY Kagome! It was her little brother Souta. She ran to him and gave him the biggest hug.

So how was everything while I was away?

Everything was fine.

But I have two questions for you. What dose Inuyasha need? Are you going back already?

No he's just going to stay until we go back.

O.K. Then he is going to need a suitcase and some clothes.

Why?

Because we are we going to New Orleans and I think he would want to stay with you.

Well when are we going and when do we need to get clothes and a suitcase?

I kinda had a thought that he might want to come so I already got the clothes and the suitcase and we are leaving in two hours.

O.K. I'll go get dog boy so he can try on his clothes and pick something to wear.

Oh yeah. Kagome I have a surprise for you. I also invited some of your friends.

Oh who did you invite?

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and that handsome boy Hojo.

_Ah Crap._ O.k. Mama I'll go get Inuyasha. _Hojo is going to get himself killed._


	3. ch3

The trip 3

* * *

When Kagome found Inuyasha he was trying to untangle his hair and not having a good time with it. So Kagome got some detangle spray and her brush and started untangling his hair, careful of his ears. While she was brushing she heard him purring and she couldn't hold back a giggle. When she was done she petted his ear and she kissed him on the cheek.

The she showed him the clothes he needed to try on.

Pick out something to wear. I'll be back.

When Kagome came back she saw Inuyasha in baggy white pants, a tight white shirt, and a white bandana. When Kagome saw she stopped and stared.

Huh.Why are you staring? Do I look bad or something?

No no no no no. You look great.

Oh! I needed to come and pack our stuff and tell you that my friends are coming and I need you to be on your best behavior. They are down stairs. Now you can go get acquainted.


	4. ch4

The trip 4

As soon as Kagome was done packing her and Inuyasha stuff she came downstairs to find that Inuyasha was asking for Kagomes help. Her three friends were surrounding him; luckily he was wearing a bandana. So Kagome took her friends and they started bickering. Inuyasha had to get away.

As soon as Inuyasha got outside a boy greeted him. Hi I'm Hojo.Inuyasha just turned around and walked away. Hojo just shrugged.

So Kagome who's that? Asked Yuka.

Yea. He's hot, said Eri.

Is he single? Asked Ayumi.

Kagome took a minute to process everything then she said answering their questions.

His name is Inuyasha and yes that is his real name.

Yes I know he is and no his is not single.

Yuka asked, then who is he with?

Who do you think? Asked Kagome.

You? Asked Ayumi.

Yea, and he is coming with us on our trip.

They all squealed. That's when Inuyasha came in and asked, When are we leaving?

I think we should be going now, said Kagome. O.k. lets go and get our bags. You three go get Hojo and put your stuff in the car. Come on Inuyasha.

Once everyone was ready the trip started. Miss Higarushi was driving, grandpa was in the passenger seat, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Sota were in the middle seat. In the back there was Inuyasha on the left, Kagome in the middle, and Hojo on the right. Through most of the ride Hojo kept trying to hold Kagomes hand either she would move or Inuyasha would growl. Pretty soon she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he purred trying to lull her to sleep. Finally she was in the land of dreams. Inuyasha slid his arm around her. About two hours later Kagome woke up to purring. She looked up to see Inuyasha's childlike face. She fell back asleep and woke back up five minutes before they got to the hotel. She thought, _I wonder how this day will turn out._


	5. ch5

The Trip 5

When they got to the Hotel they checked into the room. The room had four beds and one bathroom they were going to have to work on this.

So everyone was happy to get out of the car but everyone's hair was messed up and they still had the rest of the day left. So once again Kagome saw Inuyasha having trouble with knots so she told him to sit on the floor and she did his hair just as he started purring Hojo came in.

Hey Higarushi-san you want to go to the French quarters?

No thank you.

Oh why not?

Because I'm busy.

O.K. why not later?

Then Inuyasha just had to say something.

Look Hobo she doesn't want to go anywhere with you. She's busy with me. So go away. Kagome we gotta go.

Higarushi-san I don't think you should go.

Then he made the biggest mistake of his life, he grabbed kagomes arm. When Inuyasha saw this, with light speed, he grabbed Kagome and put her behind himself. Inuyasha then got in Hojo's face and said, "Don't touch her."

Higarushi-san come with me he looks dangerous. He might try to hurt you.

Kagome went wide eyed and said, " No you've got it all wrong Inuyasha would never hurt me he protects me."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Kagome we need to go I need to ask you something."


	6. ch6

The trip 6

When Natasha and Kagome got to the French quarters Natasha with Kagome jumped to a roof so they would be out of sight.

Natasha started talking, he said, " Who is Hojo to you?

A friend, said Kagome, and to make a long story short hr gets on my nerves. He asks me out I say no, when he thinks I'm sick he drops gifts off, when you smell it you get all upset. He keeps asking and I say no, there. So, anything else you want to ask me?

Uh. Yea. Hold on a minuet.

Natasha left and was back as fast as he had gone.

Kagome asked, "Where did you go?"

To see if that Hojo kid was here.

Oh O.k. So what else?

Natasha asked, would you stay with me even though I'm a hanyou.

Kagome replied with a "yes".

Then will you marry me and stay with me forever.

Kagome was shocked she didn't expect that but she replied with a, "yes"! She gave him the biggest hug. Then she asked what made you ask I thought didn't get married. Well they don't but your mother said that I should ask you to get married before I do what I'm supposed to do. Then they both blushed as red as a tomato. There was a long science then Natasha remembered that he was supposed to give her a ring. He took Kagome's hand and slid a beautiful turquoise and gold ring, with a small diamond, on her finger.

Kagome asked, "Where did you get it?"

It was my mother's.

It's beautiful thank you. Lets go tell mama!

We will but now lets do something.

I know but lets first get off this roof dog boy.

Wait here's my ring. His was a turqois and gold band.


	7. ch7

The trip 7

When inuyasha and kagome got to the park they went along a small path and ran into a gang with about ten guys. They all wanted one thing…Kagome.

So the gang circled them both. Luckily for Kagome there was a lot of trees. So inuyasha grabbed kagome and put her in a tree.

As soon as he got down there was a fight to be fought. Guy 1 got punched in the face.

The gang leader said, " We just want the girl."

No!

O.k. You two get him.

Guy 2 and 3 tried to hit but inuyasha just back flipped, then ran and kicked 2 and punched 3.

What's your name? Asked the gang leader.

You will soon find out. Said inuyasha.

This time guy 4 had a knife and so did guy 5. They both through their knives at inuyasha. But to their surprise he moved fast. He caught both and through them into a tree. Then kicked both in the gut and they just doubled over.

Then the gang leader said, " No more people now you will fight me."

If I beat you kagome and I leave and if I see you again I will kill you all.

The leader charged at inuyasha…


	8. ch8

The trip 8

The leader charged at inuyasha. All Inuyasha had to do was punch him in the face and he was out for at least an hour.

(A/N: Anti climactic I know.)

Then he turned to the rest of the gang and said,

"You might know he might be out for at least an hour. You might want to move him."

Then he jumped into the tree and jumped back down with Kagome.

One of the gang members asked, " How did you do that?"

Inuyasha said, my name is Inuyasha think about."

With that they walked away.

Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha do you think it was a good idea to tell them your name?"

"Yea at least they wont be messing with my mate", said Inuyasha. "Speaking of which we need to find a place to talk.

They found a near rooftop and sat. Inuyasha started speaking.

"Myoga has taught me a lot about being mates."

" O.k. so explain.

"Well first we get married and only high class youkai get married except its called being connected. We have rings that like the ones we have on now and they hold some of our blood. These rings make it so we cannot be without each other, so if one of us were to die so would the other. After the ceremony we will… mate and you will take some of my blood and I will take some of yours. (a/n: is it just me or is it a lot of blood involved. Yea didn't think so.)

This will make you a hanyou like me. So that's it.

"O.k. I get it. Kagome" said this with a light blush on her cheeks.

"So are you ready to go tell your mom?

"Yea."

* * *

I'm sorry to my reviewers that the chapters aren't long but since this was my first fanfic I didn't really know what I was doing. I didn't even think it was going to be any good.

But if you want longer chapters read my other fics. Those I think are better.

Anyways Pleas Review, review, review.

JA NE Fightingcow 101


End file.
